Submersion of Moominvalley: Theatrical Trailer
by khai20000306
Summary: A swarm of earthquakes hit the Moominvalley causing the sudden eruption of a dormant volcano. Soon after the Moomin family and everyones find themselves facing a wave of mysterious natural disasters… and ultimately discover an unbelievable consequence. Facing their owns extinctions and survival. Or they will pay a biggest price.


**WARNING:** The event or characters potrayal fictitious.

 **Howdy everyones! I come up with my new project. yet, I release the Theatrical Trailer of this project. Soon, I will release a new story in Fall. Well! Enjoy and review the trailer version of SUBMERSION OF MOOMINVALLEY.**

 **The Plot is:**

Aftermath of "Comet In Moominland" Moominvalley is now peaceful and rebuilt after comet struck their homeland. But they didn't aware that their homeland with struck by another catastrophic. Hodgkins, Joxter, Snork and Moominpappa with Moomintroll creating a submersible to discovering the strangest things undersea that sunk the Lonely Island, Hattifattener Island. They discovered what fearful and mysterious. They discovering a fault line really large under the ocean. It caused by the comet and the effect that caused the fault line created. And one day, Moominvalley will sunk into the ocean and erased from existence.

* * *

 _We see The Professor in the submersible, peek from inside the porthole. He starting anxious._

"We'll have to go back to the surface!"

"Professor! Why?!" Snork confused.

"Moominpappa! The current so strong! Or we'll crash!" shouted The Professor.

 _A sudden and violent shaking the submersible in the depth of the ocean._

 **A TERRIFYING TALES THAT NO ONES EVER KNOWN…**

 **SUBMERSION OF MOOMINVALLEY!**

 _We see a survey ship on the Baltic Sea during the sunset. Switch to the scene where Beriev MBR-2 preparing land on the sea. We see a group of scientist with Moominpappa, Hodgkins, Joxter, Muddler and The Professor on the deck. The Professor is starting to spoke._

"The crater… this thing are responding for the creation of earthquake and tsunami."

 **A PEACEFUL VALLEY…**

… **FILLED WITH HARMONIOUS AND FLOURISH…**

 _We see Hemulens, Niblings, Whompers, Fillyjonks and everyone joining the traditional festival in Autumn, we can hear the joy of happiness and laughter._

 _We also see the advanced, pioneering Moominvalley filled classic automobile from 1910s to 1950s and many beautiful city and coastline._

 _Until… a cataclysm upon onto Moominvalley. An earthquake struck Moominvalley with greater forces._

 _We see a suspense bridge collapsing with many cars and trucks._

 _We also see many old buildings and houses built from 20_ _th_ _century destroyed by earthquake and slowly become rubble._

 _A huge explosion devastating the industrial area and refinery area, created a large reddish fireball._

 _We see a driver driving a Studebaker Champion and crashing into fuelling station and exploding after falling from the freeways._

 _A flash flood hitting the residence area, destroying many traditional European houses._

 _We can see a large angry mob dealing with military polices and riot polices, hundred are being scuffled and many of them to trying to reach the government building._

 _We see the King and the Council of Moominvalley inside the building, they are both anxious and concerned. The King answering the phones._

"Initial the Moominvalley Defence Forces and Special Rescue Team! We must save everyones at once!"

… **LIVES OF EVERYONE DEPENDING EACH OTHER…**

 _We cut to the scene where The Professor meet The Old Prophet._

"You're best saying that the best thing for Moominvalley and everyone… may be to let million peoples sink together with country, doing absolutely nothing about it." Said The Old Prophet.

"Here lies the most striking difference between us and the other Toons of the world. But we're running out of time." The Professor responding.

"Professor… it seem to me nature all over Moominvalley is running amok."

… **DEPENDING ON MILLION LIVES…**

 _A large meeting in United Nations HQ in New York City, inside the United Nations General Assembly. We see a massive group of toons, stop motions, CGI, hand-drawn animations, anime, and many assembling at the HQ. They are from many nations like Zootopia, Mewni, Equestria, Moebius, including with United Republic. We called it "UN Special Committee on Moominvalley's Relief Operations." To discussing about the refugees and the "death" of Moominvalley and the dark history of Moominvalley._

… **CONTROVERSY AND DARK SIDE OF MOOMINVALLEY…**

 _An enormous mountain, tallest peak suddenly erupting. A dormant volcano has awaken for decades. A stratovolcano eruption in the middle of Moominvalley, a large quantites of lava pouring out._

… **THE DESTRUCTION OF BEAUTIFUL VALLEY…**

 _We also see the lighthouse island in the South of Moominvalley, tearing apart and sinking into the sea._

 _We cut to the scenes and we are about to see the villagers and the escaping pirates with convicted, criminals trying to get into the fishing boat and ignoring the warning of authorities about tidal waves. But it's was too late to convinced. A tidal wave crashing and obliterating the village and harbor._

 _We see Jumble, the stone collector desperately trying to escape from the tidal wave, including with many Whompers, Hemulens and many people trying to flee from the terror._

 _Cut to the scene, the large avalanches with rocks and projectile. Many fleeing from the raining hot ashes._

 _We see Jumble in the phone booth, she is trembling with fears and worries._

"Hot ashes everywhere...burning stones falling from the sky!" Jumble scared.

 _We switch to the scene, inside the house of Moomin family, Fuddler, the button collectors, son of The Muddler. Answering the phone and worried. Calling Jumble._

"Where are you!? Jumble! I can't hear you! I need to know which location where you are nearing the volcano eruption! I need to save you!"

 **THE ULTIMATE FATE OF OUR BELOVED CHARACTERS!**

 _We see many people in confusion and fleeing, the skies is covered with ashes after the stratovolcano, filled with dust and stone. Fuddler running in the midst of crowding people fleeing the great catastrophic._

 _Fuddler desperately and trying to find his loves one, Jumble. In the midst of chaotic and destructive event during the sunset in unsettling ways._

 **We immediately bringing the title screen very fast, zooming in :**

 **SUBMERSION OF MOOMINVALLEY!**

… **Coming this Fall 2017.**

* * *

 **What do you think of this trailer? I'll post stories soon later.**


End file.
